First Year
by AUOU3
Summary: Primer año desde otro punto de vista, desde otro niño de la profecía, el niño que traerá la paz. No Gary Stue o Mary Sue. Lo más realista posible que se puede ser en el mundo mágico de HP.
1. Chapter 1

_**First Year**_

_Primer año desde otro punto de vista, desde otro niño de la profecía, el niño que traerá la paz. No Gary Stue o Mary Sue. Lo más realista posible que se puede ser en el mundo mágico de HP._

* * *

Los crossover son algo que no puedo evitar escribir.

Y he decidido hacer uno, ésta vez N/HP(Naruto/HarryPotter)

Será un reto, si no acabo—por lo menos—el primer libro hasta el tiempo límite, entonces dejaré la historia, o dejaré que ustedes decidan si sigue o no.

Recuerden, será toda la saga de HP desde otros puntos de vista. Y sí, existirán Madara, Obito, Nagato, Sasuke(desafortunadamente), entre otros...

**Tiempo Límite:** Hasta que termine el 2014

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y Naruto Shippuden le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, Estudios Pierrot y Shonen Jump. Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.

**Advertencia:** OC'S. Si no estás al corriente del manga de Naruto y tampoco has leído la saga de HP, no entenderás mucho.

* * *

_**¡Los Uzumaki, entran!**_

Salió de su habitación ya cambiado, arreglado y listo para comenzar un nuevo día. Caminó por el pasillo de su hogar, en el cual las paredes estaban llenas de fotos familiares, cuadros de ancestros y algún que otro candelabro y cuadros vivientes.

Bajó por las escaleras, desde allí arriba se escuchaban los gritos de su primo y su hermano que exigían comida, y aunque no escuchaba los de su hermana, sabía que estaba tan hambrienta como los otros dos gritones.

—¡Queremos comida, exigimos comida!—gritaban.

—¡Eh, Nagato!—lo llamó una voz atrás suyo. Cuando se dio vuelta se topó con su padre que lo miraba con la sonrisa que nunca se le borraba.

—Buenos días, papá.—saludó sonriendo. Sabía que su padre tenía mucho trabajo, por lo cual ahora almorzaban más tarde con tal de que lo hagan con toda la familia.

—Una carrera a la cocina, el que llega primera se queda con la porción más grande, ¿qué dices?—propuso con cara seria, pero con un brillo travieso en sus oscuros ojos.

—De acuerdo.—sonrió aún más, aunque sus ojos no podían verse, ya que el flequillo se los tapaba.

—A las una... a las dos... y a las—no terminó de contar y corrió hacia la cocina. Nagato se dio cuenta que su padre había hecho trampa y lo siguió con toda la velocidad que tenía, ganándole—¡Buaah, Nagato! Que... rápido... eres.—halagó su padre mientras intentaba regular su respiración.

—¡¿Qué les he dicho sobre correr por la casa?!—los regañó su madre. Nagato y su padre tragaron saliva, mientras que los otros tres niños los miraban divertidos y alentaban a la mujer.

—¡Vamos, mamá, hazles conocer el verdadero dolor!

—¡Tú puedes, tía!

- 'Nagato, Nobuaki, son castigados!

—¡NOOO, LA PORCIÓN MÁS GRANDE!—lloriqueó Nagato.

—¡LLOREMOS NUESTRAS PENAS JUNTOS, NAGATO!—su padre lo abrazó y empezaron a llorar falsamente.

—¡Eh, una lechuza!—exclamó su hermana menor, señalando la ventana y deteniendo la obra de teatro que estaban formando allí padre e hijo.

—¡Déjala entrar, Natsuki!—exclamó emocionado su hermano menor... por tres minutos.

—Sí.—abrió la ventana y la lechuza les dejo una carta, una carta dirigida claramente para ellos.

_Señores y Señorita Uzumaki_

_Cocina en el piso de abajo_

_Rain, 14_

_Droplet_

_Amegakure_

El sobre era grueso y pesado, hecho de pergamino amarillento, y la dirección estaba escrita con tinta verde esmeralda. No tenía sello. Natsuki le dio la vuelta al sobre y vio un sello de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas: un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, que rodeaban una gran letra H.

—¡Ábrelo!—le gritó igual de emocionado e impaciente su primo. Natsuki empezó a leer devuelta en voz alta.

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA _

_ Director: Albus Dumbledore _

_ (Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, _

_ Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, _

_ Jefe Supremo, Confederación _

_ Internacional de Magos). _

_Queridos señores y señorita Uzumaki:_

_ Tenemos el placer de informarles de que disponen de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observen la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. _

_ Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio. _

_ Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall_

—¡Ahhh!—gritaron emocionados los niños, excepto Nagato que era el más tranquilo.

—¡Felicidades!—exclamó Nobuaki abrazando a sus dos hijos y olvidándose de su lloriqueo.

—Yo que tenía la esperanza de que mi única hija iría a Beauxbatons.—suspiró Toa.

—¿Creen que irá Konan?—preguntó curioso Nagato, después de todo, Konan era su mejor amiga.

—Bueno, ella es mestiza, pero no sabemos si irá a Hogwarts, podría ir a Beauxbatons.—respondió Nobuaki.

—Mañana iremos a el Callejón Diagon, primero quiero averiguar si Konan irá a Hogwarts.—anunció su madre, los cuatro niños asintieron. Después de eso, almorzaron.

* * *

¡Capítulo uno, terminado!

1 /?

Este capítulo en realidad es como una introducción, para que vean un poco quienes son los personajes.

Pero en el transcurso normal de la historia, los tres hermanos ya están en tercer año, junto a Konan. Mientras que Naruto empezará el primer año, junto a sus amigos(Y enemigos, muahah(?)

Por cierto, Naruto es primo de Nagato y sus hermanos, además de Karin.

¿Por qué darle hermanos a Nagato? Porque es mi personaje favorito, y como avisé antes, habrán OC's, pero tranquilos, los hermanos no tendrán el rinnegan.

Si les gusta o no la idea, dejen reviews, me gusta que me digan que opinan, incluso si es un review negativo.

PD: No, no me he olvidado de Yahiko TT_TT


	2. El Callejón Diagon — Parte I

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y Naruto Shippuden le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, Estudios Pierrot y Shonen Jump. Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.

**Advertencia: **OC's. Si no estás corriente al manga de Naruto(o al menos haber visto la mayoría de los capítulos del anime) y tampoco has leído la saga de HP, no entenderás mucho.

* * *

_**El Callejón Diagon**_

_**Parte 1/2**_

_La observaba mientras ella entrenaba, siempre tuvo curiosidad del porqué se exigía tanto cuando su padre venía y veía su entrenamiento, aún teniendo nueve años, esa niña le seguía interesando. Siempre había tenido cuidado de que ella no lo descubriera, ya que tendría que darle explicaciones, y decirle que desde hace tres años la veía entrenar haría que sonara como una de sus fans locas que lo perseguían siempre cuando iba al colegio muggle. Siempre la veía entrenar, ésta vez no era la excepción, la niña tenía un dojo en la parte trasera de su casa, y como él era su vecino y una de las vallas altas que separaba las casas estaba floja, aprovechaba eso, se dirigía hacia el dojo y se escondía en los arbustos, donde podía ver todo su entrenamiento. _

_Un día la niña lo descubrió, siendo el día más vergonzoso de su vida, pero también en el que se inició una larga amistad._

_Como siempre, desde hace tres años, la veía entrenar, dándose cuenta de que se exigía más y más cada vez que fallaba una patada o el golpe no era lo suficientemente fuerte. De repente, la niña paró y miró de reojo a los arbustos, el menor de los Uchiha se escondió rápidamente. _

—_¿Sabes? No me gustaría que todos los días que venga a entrenar el Uchiha menor venga y me aceche—dijo mirando en la dirección en el que el Uchiha se escondía—. Así que muéstrate, así será más fácil y no tendrás intentar esconderte, sin éxito.—el azabache sentía como sus mejillas ardían ante tal situación vergonzosa, pero con el valor y orgullo característico de su familia salió de los arbustos con la cabeza en alto y aún con un leve rubor._

—_Sasuke Uchiha, un gusto.—se presentó._

—_Ya sé quien eres, mi madre es amiga de la tuya—el Uchiha se sorprendió, su madre nunca había comentado que su vecina era su amiga—. Mi nombre es Rina, Rina Sohara, igualmente un gusto, Sasuke—hizo una inclinación de cabeza como pequeña reverencia, ya que la familia Uchiha era igual o más respetada que los Malfoy—, así que, ¿quieres verme entrenar o te quedarás allí parado?_

—_Oh, claro—asintió y entró al dojo, apoyándose en una pared—, por cierto, ¿cómo sabías que estaba allí?_

—_No eres bueno escondiendo tu cabello.—Sasuke sintió que se ruborizaba devuelta._

_Estuvieron hablando hasta que Sasuke se dio cuenta que tendría que irse a casa para que su familia no se preocupara, así que se despidió de su vecina. Había descubierto el porqué siempre entrenaba, su padrastro—no quiso contarle que paso con su padre biólogico—, Bryan Sohara, estudió Artes Marciales, siendo cinturón negro y muy estricto, obligó a sus hijas a defenderse también, claro que su hermana mayor era ya cinturón negro—su hermana era cuatro años mayor—, y había que admitir que le había hecho acordar a su hermano, Itachi, con su 'prodigicidad' como le decía su primo, Shisui, aunque ni siquiera existía la palabra._

* * *

—Sasuke, Sasuke...—alguien intentaba despertarlo sin éxito, al final suspiró resignado y decidió utilizar su mejor arma—Sasuke Uchiha, si no te levantas ahora; tiraré los tomates que tanto te gustan y llamaré a Haruno.—Sakura Haruno era una de sus fans locas.

—¡De acuerdo, ya desperté!—gritó contra la almohada y se levantó con pereza notable.

—Apúrate, Sasuke, hoy tenemos que ir al Callejón Diagon, ya le he avisado a Rina que venga junto a su hermana.—salió de la habitación dejando a Sasuke intentando procesar la información que había dicho Itachi hace unos segundos.

* * *

—¿Emocionada, linda?—preguntó la madre de los dos Uchiha, Mikoto a Rina, ya que era su primer año.

—Sí, ya estoy esperando ir a Hogwarts, ¿en que casa crees que estaré? Gryffindor no está mal, Slytherin tampoco, pero me gustaría estar en Ravenclaw, aunque claro no hay que dejar de lado a Hufflepuff, y...

—Cálmate, Rina—rió Itachi, que estaba allí también y leía un libro—. Aunque si quieres mi opinión, creo que quedarías en Ravenclaw, tu inteligencia es incomparable.

—¿Tú en que casa estás, Itachi?—preguntó Azuki, la hermana de Rina.

—Slytherin—respondió fríamente, como siempre lo hacia con Azuki, y ésta con él—, supongo que tú estás en Gryffindor, ¿no?

—Sí, pero me he relacionado con unos pocos Slytherin, por ejemplo Akira D'Orazio y Hidan Yugakure, los dos son agradables, aunque a Hidan se le escapa un poco la lengua algunas veces y es muy religioso, ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo era el nombre de su Dios? Fachín, Jazmín...

—Jashin.—corrigió Itachi.

—Oh, sí, bueno, cuando habla del tal "Jashin", me pongo a pensar en mis cosas.

—Sobre D'Orazio, creo que se lleva mal con el hermano de Natsuki Uzumaki, Nagato.

—¡Oh, sí!—Rina pensaba que su hermana estaba repitiendo mucho el "¡oh, sí!" y que con tanta conversación de alumnos de Hogwarts ella no encajaba allí en medio de la charla—Se llevan a muerte, pero como dicen "los que se pelean se aman", ya verás como en unos años Nagato cae a sus pies, Akira es una chica muy linda, aunque ella no lo piense así.

—¿Enserio?—preguntó un poco sorprendido—Un día la he escuchado presumir de lo hermosa que era—bien, la conversación ya no era tan "te responderé fríamente a todo lo que digas"—, y su cabello estaba lleno de colores, parecía un arcoíris.

—Los gemelos Weasley le habían hecho una broma, cuando ella había dicho lo hermosa que estaba, estoy seguro que lo decía en broma. Ella no es de las que se ponen frente al espejo a contemplar su belleza.

* * *

Sasuke había llegado a salvar a Rina de una conversación de la que no entendía nada y por fin pudieron ir al Callejón Diagon.

* * *

**N/A: **No sé ustedes pero a mí se me hizo largo el capítulo por lo que serán dos partes, bueno, acá aparecen más OC's.

OC, OC, everywhere. Seguro me matarán por tanto OC.

******Nos vemos en la segunda parte**** **_**Más tarde pos...**_


	3. El Callejón Diagon — Parte II

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y Naruto Shippuden le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, Estudios Pierrot y Shonen Jump. Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.

**Advertencia: **OC's. Si no estás corriente al manga de Naruto(o al menos haber visto la mayoría de los capítulos del anime) y tampoco has leído la saga de HP, no entenderás mucho.

* * *

_**El Callejón Diagon**_

_**Parte 2/2**_

Avanzaron por las calles de Londres, hasta llegar a Charing Cross, allí se veía el Caldero Chorreante—aunque sólo ellos lo veían—, era un bar diminuto y de aspecto mugriento. La gente, que pasaba apresurada, ni lo miraba. Sus ojos iban de la gran librería, a un lado, a la tienda de música, al otro, como si no pudieran ver el Caldero Chorreante.

Para ser un lugar famoso, estaba muy oscuro y destartalado. Lo que más les llamó la atención fue que muchos hacían una fila para estrechar la mano de alguien muy pequeño como para tener tanta multitud. Cuando Rina se fijó bien, vio que no era un hombre pequeño, era un niño, tenía cabello marrón y ojos verdes, junto a unos redondos lentes que tenían cinta adhesiva, parecía que alguien se los hubiera roto, y su ropa... parecía ser mucho más grande que el escuálido cuerpo del chico.

—¿Quién es, señor Uchiha?—preguntó al señor que veía atónito al niño.

—E-es... Harry Potter—los otros cinco abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, ¿ése Harry Potter?—¡Permiso, permiso!—exclamaba Fugaku pasando por la multitud, todos se corrieron dejando el paso libro a Fugaku, ya que era un hombre muy respetable. Se paró en frente de Harry, haciendo caso omiso a la mirada molesta del hombre que estaba por estrechar la mano del niño y lo miró—¿Harry Potter, me equivoco?

—No, señor...

—Oh, soy Fugaku, Fugaku Uchiha, ¿primer año en Hogwarts, no?—aunque ya sabía que éste era su primer año en Hogwarts debido a que trabajaba en el Ministerio, quería sacar conversación con el niño que venció al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

—Sí, señor Uchiha.

—¡Oh, mira que bien! Mi hijo y su amiga también empezarán su primer año en Hogwarts—volvió su cabeza hacia Sasuke y Rina—. ¡Sasuke, Rina, vengan!—a Harry le parecieron nombres muy extraños, ¿Fugaku, Sasuke, Rina?, ¿qué faltaba?, ¿qué alguien se aparezca con el nombre "DiezDiez"?(*) Los dos niños se dirigieron al hombre, éste los agarró a cada uno de sus hombros y los puso frente a Harry.

—Hola, Harry Potter, un gusto conocerte, me llamo Rina Sohara.—se presentó cortés.

—Igualmente, Rina.

—Sasuke Uchiha, igual que Rina, es un gusto conocerle, Harry Potter.

—Igualmente, Sasuke.

—Bien, ya tenemos que irnos, tenemos que comprar los materiales.—intervino Mikoto al ver que Rina y Sasuke le pedían auxilio con la mirada.

—Oh, sí, claro.—concordó resignado el cabeza de la familia Uchiha.

—Ese era Fugaku Uchiha—dijo Hagrid después de que se fueran—, es un hombre muy ambicioso, pero que le ha servido muy bien al Ministerio por su arduo trabajo. Los Uchiha son los más grandes aurores que puedas encontrar, por desgracia, éstos no muestran mucho sus emociones cuando se trata de interactuar con otra gente.

* * *

Avanzaron entre la multitud que seguía haciendo fila para estrechar la mano de Harry y llegaron hasta un pequeño patio cerrado, donde no había más que un cubo de basura y hierbajos.

Fugaku contaba ladrillos en la pared, encima del cubo de basura.

—Tres arriba... dos horizontales...—murmuraba—. Correcto, un paso atrás, todos.

Dio tres golpes en la pared, con la punta de su varita.

El ladrillo que había tocado se estremeció, se retorció y en el medo apareció un pequeño agujero, que se hizo cada vez más ancho. Un segundo más tarde estaban contemplando un pasaje abovedado lo bastante grande como para que toda la familia Uchiha pasara—y era una familia enorme—, un paso que llevaba a una calle con adoquines, que serpenteaba hasta quedar fuera de vista.

Y aunque Sasuke y Rina ya habían visitado el Callejón Diagon para acompañar a sus respectivos hermanos mayores a comprar sus materiales, el que ahora fueran ellos los que iban a comprarlos lo hacia emocionante.

—Bien, nunca me aprendí la lista de materiales de memoria, así que empecemos leyendo la lista.—Mikoto suspiró, su esposo siempre se olvidaba de lo básico que debían comprar.

_Uniforme Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:_

_Tres Túnicas sencillas de trabajo._

_Un__sombrero__ negro puntiagudo para uso diario._

_Un par de __guantes__ protectores._

_Una __capa__ de invierno._

_Libros Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes __libros__:_

_El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos Miranda Goshawk_

_Una Historia de la Magia, Bathilda Bagshot_

_Teoría Mágica, Adalbert Waffling_

_Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes, Emeric Switch_

_Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos, Phyllida Spore_

_Filtros y Pociones Mágicas, Arsenius Jigger_

_Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos__, Newt Scamander_

_Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentim Trimble_

—Bien, primero vamos a Gringotts y después empezaremos a comprar las cosas que necesitan.—se dirigieron hacia Gringotts, un edificio, blanco como la nieve, que se alzaba sobre las pequeñas tiendas. Delante de las puertas de bronce pulido, con un uniforme carmesí y dorado, había un gnomo. El gnomo era una cabeza más bajo que Rina. Tenía un rostro moreno e inteligente, una barba puntiaguda y, Sasuke y Rina pudieron notarlo, dedos y pies muy largos. Cuando entraron los saludó. Entonces encontraron otras puertas dobles, esta vez de plata, con unas palabras grabadas encima de ellas.

_Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado _

_Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia, _

_Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado, _

_Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más, _

_Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo _

_Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo, _

_Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado _

_De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro. _

Sasuke tuvo un escalofrío en la espalda al leer la "advertencia".

—Como digo todos los años—la voz de su padre lo sacó de sus pensamientos—, hay que estar loco para robar aquí, realmente loco.

Dos gnomos los hicieron pasar por las puertas plateadas y se encontraron en un amplio vestíbulo de mármol. Un centenar de gnomos estaban sentados en altos taburetes, detrás de un largo mostrador, escribiendo en grandes libros de cuentas, pesando monedas en balanzas de cobre y examinando piedras preciosas con lentes. Las puertas de salida del vestíbulo eran demasiadas para contarlas, y otros gnomos guiaban a la gente para entrar y salir. Se acercaron al mostrador.

—Buenos días —dijo Fugaku gnomo desocupado—. Hemos venido a sacar algún dinero de la caja de seguridad de la familia Uchiha, y de paso de la familia Sohara.

—¿Tienen sus llaves, señor?

—Mikoto, dame las llaves.—la mujer asintió y sacó dos pequeñas llaves de plata y se las pasó.

—Aquí está —dijo Fugaku, pasándole las llaves. Rina pudo notar que las dos llaves tenían una piedra verde esmeralda incrustada.

El gnomo las examinó de cerca.

—Parece estar todo en orden. Voy a hacer que alguien los acompañé a las dos cámaras. ¡Sirhook!**

Sirhook era otro a gnomo. Sirhook los guió hacia una de las puertas de salida del vestíbulo.

Sirhook les abrió la puerta. Estaban en un estrecho pasillo de piedra, iluminado con antorchas.

Se inclinaba hacia abajo y había unos raíles en el suelo. Sirhook silbó y dos pequeños carros—debido a que todos no iban a caber en uno— llegaron rápidamente por los raíles. Subieron y se pusieron en marcha.

Al principio fueron rápidamente a través de un laberinto de retorcidos pasillos. No intentaron recordar el camino, la última vez que Rina y Sasuke lo hicieron terminaron mareados. Azuki tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara ya que a ella le encantaban la velocidad.

Iban cada vez más abajo, pasando por un lago subterráneo en el que había gruesas estalactitas y estalagmitas saliendo del techo y del suelo.

La cara de Fugaku y Mikoto se habían puesto verdes y, cuando el carro por fin se detuvo, ante la pequeña puerta de la pared del pasillo, los dos adultos se bajaron y tuvieron que apoyarse contra la pared, para que dejaran de temblarles las rodillas.

—Duele pensar que haremos esto siempre que queramos pasar por Gringotts y sacar dinero de la cámara.—suspiró Mikoto, a Fugaku se le puso la cara aún más verde.

Sirhook abrió la cerradura de la puerta. Una oleada de humo negro y rojo los envolvió, cuando se disipó, frente a ellos había montículos de monedas de oro. Montones de monedas de plata. Montañas de pequeños _knuts_ de bronce.

—Cámara de los Uchiha número veinticuatro.—dijo Sirhook. No era novedad que los Uchiha tuvieran tantas cámaras, teniendo en cuenta que es una familia muy grande.

Mikoto ayudó a sus hijos a poner cantidades en la bolsa que tenían cada uno.

—Bien, ahora podemos ir a la cámara de los Sohara.—dijo Fugaku volviéndose a Sirhook. Fugaku no preguntó por la velocidad, después de todo, hace años que visitaba ese banco.

Fueron un poco más arriba, ya no hacia tanto frío, pensó Sasuke mientras doblaban por estrechos recodos. Al final llegaron hacia la cámara ciento noventa y tres.

Sirhook abrió la cerradura de la puerta de esa cámara. Esta vez una oleada de humo dorado y azul los envolvió, y aunque la cámara no tenía tanto dinero como la de los Uchiha, no era poco.

* * *

Salieron de Gringotts al fin y se dirigieron a «Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones», los Uchiha adultos dijeron que necesitaban un descanso. Los cuatro entraron a la tienda, Madame Malkin era una bruja sonriente y regordeta, vestida de color malva.

—¿Hogwarts, jóvenes?—dijo, cuando Itachi empezó a hablar—. Ahora mismo una joven y su hermano se están probando. La mujer guío a los dos niños hacia donde había un chico de piel tostada, y cabello y ojos castaños, mientras otra bruja le ponía alfileres en la larga túnica negra. Madame Malkin puso a Sasuke y Rina en otros escabeles, le deslizó por la cabeza una larga túnica y comenzó a marcarle el largo apropiado.

Mientras que otra bruja guiaba a Itachi y Azuki a otros escabeles, en uno de ellos había una chica de piel un poco más pálida que la del niño y cabello negro, mientras que sus ojos eran iguales que el aludido.

—¡Hola!—saludó alegremente el chico, a su lado en otro escabel había una niña de cabello rubio y ojos verdes—. ¿Hogwarts también, verdad?

—Sí.—respondió fríamente Sasuke.

—¿Cómo te llamas?—le preguntó Rina sonriente, ignorando a su frío amigo.

—¡Alexander Spencer, un gusto!—Rina no podía creer que ese niño tuviera tanta energía—. ¿Cómo se llaman tú y tu amigo?

—Me llamo Rina Sohara, y él es Sasuke Uchiha.

—¡¿Uchiha?!—exclamó sorprendida la niña rubia mirando a Sasuke boquiabierta—. ¡Por dios, no sabía que tendría a un Uchiha de compañero en Hogwarts! Por cierto, yo soy Daphne Greengrass, no me digan sus nombres, ya los sé. Un placer conocerlos.

—Igualmente, Daphne—sonrió Rina. Alexander dijo lo mismo, sólo que con mucha más energía.

—Hmp—fue lo único que escuchó Daphne de parte del azabache.

—¿En qué casa quieren estar?—preguntó Daphne—. A mí me gustaría estar en Slytherin.—Sasuke asintió dándole la razón.

—Pues, según el hermano de Sasuke, quedaré en Ravenclaw, y no dudo de él, siempre tiene la razón—suspiró.

—¡Oh!—exclamó Alex de repente, haciendo sobresaltar a Rina y Daphne—. Pues a mí me gustaría quedar en Hufflepuff o en Ravenclaw como mi hermana.

—¿Eres hijo de muggles?—le preguntó Rina. Alex asintió, y Sasuke no dijo nada sobre eso, después de todo, Rina era mestiza.

—Yo soy mestiza, mi madre es muggle y mi padre era mago, al igual que mi padrastro.

—Parece que a tu madre le gustan los magos.—comentó Daphne sonriente, no le molestó para nada que Alex fuera hijo de muggles, ya que ella no era prejuiciosa al igual que el resto de su familia.

—Oh, sí, no sabes cuanto.—dijo Rina riendo nerviosamente.

—Su madre tiene un estante lleno de libros muggles de fantasía.—dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Bien niños, ya está.—dio la bruja que atendía a Daphne y Alex, éstos asintieron y se despidieron de Sasuke y Rina.

—¡Nos vemos en Hogwarts!—gritó Alex antes de salir junto a su hermana. Daphne que iba atrás con su madre y su hermana menor, rió.

* * *

Compraron los libros de Sasuke y Rina en una tienda llamada Flourish y Blotts, en donde los estantes estaban llenos de libros hasta el techo. Había unos grandiosos forrados en piel, otros del tamaño de un sello, con tapas de seda, otros llenos de sím bolos raros y unos pocos sin nada impreso en sus páginas. Itachi casi tuvo que arrastrar a Sasuke para que dejara _Hechizos y contrahechizos (encante a sus amigos y confunda a sus enemigos con las más recientes venganzas: Pérdida de Cabello, Piernas de Mantequilla, Lengua Atada y más, mucho más)_, del profesor Vindictus Viridian.

—Estaba tratando de averiguar como hechizar a Shisui.

—Sasuke, aún si lo descubrieras, Shisui está en cuarto año y además de que no puedes hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts, excepto en circunstancias muy especiales.

Fueron a comprar el caldero de peltre, aunque Sasuke quería uno de oro, y si no fuera por Mikoto, su deseo habría sido cumplido gracias a su padre. Luego visitaron la droguería, tan fascinante como para hacer olvidar el horrible hedor, una mezcla de huevos pasados y repollo podrido. En el suelo había barriles llenos de una sustancia viscosa y botes con hierbas. Raíces secas y polvos brillantes llenaban las paredes, y manojos de plumas e hileras de colmillos y garras colgaban del techo.

Veinte minutos más tarde, salieron del Emporio de la Lechuza, que era oscuro y lleno de ojos brillantes, susurros y aleteos. Sasuke llevaba una gran jaula con una hermosa lechuza parda, medio dormida, con la cabeza debajo de un ala. Y después fueron a comprarle un kneazle a Rina.

Después se dirigieron a Ollivander, el lugar que Sasuke y Rina esperaban emocionados.

La última tienda era estrecha y de mal aspecto. Sobre la puerta, en letras doradas, se leía: «Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C.». En el polvoriento escaparate, sobre un cojín de desteñido color púrpura, se veía una única varita.

Cuando entraron, una campanilla resonó en el fondo de la tienda. Era un lugar pequeño y vacío, salvo por una silla larguirucha donde Mikoto se sentó a esperar, mientras los demás permanecían afuera—excepto los dos niños, claro está—. Rina se sentía algo extraña, como si hubieran entrado en una biblioteca muy estricta. Se tragó una cantidad de preguntas que se le acababan de ocurrir, y en lugar de eso, miró las miles de estrechas cajas, amontonadas cuidadosamente hasta el techo. Por alguna razón, sintió una comezón en la nuca. El polvo y el silencio parecían hacer que le picara por alguna magia secreta.

—Buenas tardes —dijo una voz amable.

Los dos niños dieron un salto, y Mikoto se sobresaltó.

Un anciano estaba ante ellos; sus ojos, grandes y pálidos, brillaban como lunas en la penumbra del local.

—H-Hola—saludó Rina con su habitual cortesía.

—Ah, sí, Rina Sohara, ¿cuántos de tu familia han cruzado ésa puerta?—para suerte de Rina, el anciano de fijó en Mikoto.

—¡Mikoto Uchiha! Pluma de ave fénix, madera de acebo, 10 pulgadas, ¿me equivoco?

—No, señor Ollivander, está usted en lo correcto.

* * *

Al final—después de varios intentos, de parte de los dos—, a Sasuke le tocó: Pelo de unicornio, madera de sauce, 10 pulgadas. Y a Rina: Pelo de unicornio, madera de caoba, 8 pulgadas. Al salir de Ollivander, Harry Potter ya se dirigía hacia allí a comprar su varita, tuvieron que distraer a Fugaku para que Harry pasara libremente.

* * *

**N/A: **Nunca he hecho algo tan largo. Sé que está algo repetitivo a cuando Harry visitó por primera vez al Callejón Diagon, pero, después cada uno seguirá su camino, sin la mitad de las descripciones sacadas del libro porque yo me las olvido.

(*): Esto se me ha ocurrido por "Tenten" que literalmente en español sería "Diezdiez".

(**): El Sirhook es porque... pos, no quería poner al mismo duende, no se me ocurría el nombre, y decidí dejarle el _Hook_ y como tampoco tengo imaginación para tres o cuatro letras, he decidido ponerle Sir porque por alguna razón pensaba en Sir Cardogan_, o creo que así se llamaba... Estúpida memoria._

**2/? **

_Si quieren dejen review, no importa si es negativo, me ayudará a mejorar:)_

**¡Adiós~!**


	4. La cena

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y Naruto Shippuden le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, Estudios Pierrot y Shonen Jump. Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.

**Advertencia: **OC's. Si no estás corriente al manga de Naruto(o al menos haber visto la mayoría de los capítulos del anime) y tampoco has leído la saga de HP, no entenderás mucho.

* * *

_**Capítulo especial:**_

_**La cena**_

El último mes pasaba muy lento para disgusto de Naruto, que en este momento le echaba pimienta a la cena de Natsuki, aprovechando que ésta estaba en la cocina buscando un vaso ya que, "sin querer", a Kazuo se le había olvidado ponerle uno. Éste último estaba riéndose, tal vez imaginándose la cara que pondría su hermana, o tal vez por los gestos que hacia se padre cuando se quemaba la lengua con la sopa. Toa y Nagato veían con desaprobación todas las escenas que ocurrían allí, empezando por la inmadurez del hombre de la casa, hasta llegar a la torpeza de Natsuki que acababa de tirar un plato.

—Que bueno que tú al menos eres tranquilo, Na—no pudo terminar su frase porque Nagato ya se estaba riendo por la cara que había puesto su hermana menor que estornudaba sin parar y fulminaba con la mirada a su primo—. Ni siquiera mi propio esposo es normal—apoyó su cara contra su mano, intentando controlarse, pero el caos aumentaba más y más. Natsuki y Naruto se echaban pimienta entre sí, estornudando. Kazuo se ahogaba con el jugo, pero aún así no dejaba de reír, haciendo que parezca un cerdo porque el jugo se iba a su nariz, deslizándose hasta su barbilla, y Nagato y Nobuaki alentaban a Natsuki y Naruto respectivamente—. ¡Basta!—gritó, y todo se quedó en silencio—. Ahora, ¿podemos comer como personas normales?

—Cariño, no somos _muggles_.

—Pues deberían aparentar serlo, por si aún no se han dado cuenta la casa tiene ventanas, las cortinas no están cerradas, y los _muggles_ pueden ver todo desde allí afuera.

—Estoy totalmente seguro que hay _muggles_ peor que nosotros cuando se trata de cenar—dijo Nagato, pero decidió volver a comer por la mirada que le echaba su madre.

—¿Y qué?—preguntó mirando a Nagato con los brazos cruzados—. Porque ellos hagan caos en la cena, ¿tú también?—Nagato ya sabía a que se refería un amigo suyo que era hijo de _muggles_, su madre le había dicho la típica frase de madre: _"¿Y qué?, si ellos se tiran de un puente, ¿tú también?"_, y por casualidad esa mujer tenía la misma pose que su madre ahora mismo.

—No, mamá—respondió con la cabeza gacha, como lo hacen los niños pequeños al ser reprendidos por su madre.

—Bien, ahora come—Nagato obedeció de inmediato—. Ustedes también—dijo mirando a los demás, que también obedecieron inmediatamente. Toa* Uzumaki era de temer.

* * *

**N/A:** _Creo que el capítulo más corto que he hecho en mi vida en mi corta vida, pero es sólo algo que se me vino a la mente, y quería hacerlo ahora, antes de que a Nagato le agarré las hormonas y se haga un rebelde. Bueno, no, eso no pasará xD _

**(*):** _El seiyuu de la madre de Nagato en el anime se llama Toa, pero no me acuerdo el apellido, y como no dicen como se llaman en realidad, decidí ponerle el nombre del seiyuu. Con Nobuaki es lo mismo._

**¿Te ha gustado este capítulo?** deja un review, me ayudaría mucho.

**Mariana fuera.**

**¡Adiós~!**


End file.
